Unsealed Unchained Unbound
by flashrabbit99
Summary: After being trapped in a seal on Tenrou Island without aging for 90 years, Akira Tenshou has finally been Unsealed. Join him as he adventures around Fiore with guildmates from Fairytail all now younger, faster, stronger and better , how will he break free from the shackles of the past? Watch him as he gets Unsealed, Unchained and Unbound. Rated T for swearing. OC Pairing TBD


**For a start, I have nothing much to say, except, read the authors note at the end.**

**And before I forget, Fairytail's plot and characters belongs solely to Hiro Mashima, I only own Akira.**

**With that said, Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 1- Unsealed**

Narrator POV

year X791

"Find your target. Chase him down, and capture him if possible and make sure he cannot cause more harm. Got it Akira?" Came a gravelly voice from the lacrima transmitter, which soon crackled and went out. Akira sighed, 'What a troublesome geezer.' Whilst zipping and winding through the alleyways in the cover of the night, Akira reminiscing on how he got here after being asleep for 90 years.

**Flashback**

December 16th, year X784

Mavis Vermillion was watching the destruction that Acnologia was causing on Tenrou Island. She was truly shocked. Even after hearing how powerful dragons were, It was still a sight to see one fighting in real life. No, she should not be amazed. she should be worried about the third generation of Fairytail. Even with Makarov fighting off the dragon, It was still decimating the Island and giving Makarov a good thrashing at the same time.

As she did whenever she was worried, Mavis traced the Fairytail insignia on the Tenrou Tree, or in this case the new Tenrou Tree that Ultear had recreated after the battle with the 7 kin of purgatory; thinking to herself, 'As a spirit, even if I have a tremendous amount of magic power, I won't be able to do anything against that thing'

A sudden bright flash of light shone from the Fairies' Insignia that Mavis had traced. Mavis stepped back In shock, as a human figure started to materialize from the tree.

An orange haired male, who looked about the age of 18, wearing a maroon pair of cargo shorts, and a matching coloured tunic appeared from the light. Raking his hands through his spiked hair, he exclaimed, rather surprised, "Woah, I'm alive? I could've sworn that when I sealed part of Mavis' soul in the Tree, so that I could find a vessel for her to Live in, I screwed up. how the hell am I still alive, and how the hell am I still 18?"

"Waoh, Akira? Is that you? Fuuin no Akira?" Mavis, staring at the teen, amazed, "You're still human right?"

"Mavis? youre alive?"

"No not really, I'm a spirit. but now is not the time for that, look, the dragon Acnologia Is about to decimate Tenrou, I can feel It"

looking at the third generation working together to fight of the huge beast, Akira smiled, at least some things don't change. Stretching his back backwards, and then bending forward again, Akira picked up a bunch of stones. "I'm getting the feeling that the beast is going to use it's breath attack soon. I'll draw some Celestial Seals, and Inject my magic into it, that should buff you up enough for you to cast fairy sphere."

"Wait! you just came out from the tree, we do not know how much magic power you still retain."

"Well, it's too late, Ive already set the spell up. _**Ancient Seals- Fine Tuning!**_"

just as he had cast the spell, Acnologia was already launching its breath attack. _**FAIRY Sphere!**_

**flashback end**

Now, Akira's hair is slightly shorter, like a porcupine's spines but it was also slightly neater and not so tousled. He also now wore a collared buttoned down shirt save the top 2 buttons. He was still wearing cargo pants however, it now had a blacker hue. In addition to his clothing, he wore a sandy yellow hooded parka and a pendent with an amethyst gem embedded in the middle.

Pulling his hood up, Akira made it to the target. The underground dark guild, Daemon Light, hideout 1. They were rumored to be a guild comprising of three members, all of whom used ancient magic. They were known as 'underground' because they somehow, despite constantly looting and obliterating small villages, managed to keep their hideout a secret from the magic council.

Unfortunately for them, Master Makarov got word of their hideout, One for each of the trio of members, courtesy of polyushka. He sent Akira to handle the first, Aoki no Kage.

Akira kicked open the door, entering into a dark room , barely lit by candle light ,of gold and treasures. A crystal goblet caught his eye, it was extremely familiar. The closer he got whilst he walked up to it, the stronger the sense of familiarity. Then it hit him, "Thi-this is-"

"That's a fine eye you've got there boy, looking at that beautiful goblet. Well it would probably be more appropriate to say, I was expecting you~" a creepy , raspy voice filled the room, followed by a cacophony of laughter. A figure, clad in a navy blue, long sleeved cloak and hood, appeared at Akira's blindspot. With the clinking sound of metal, a pike shot out from the the hooded figure's right sleeve. Only barely, Akira managed to dodge, but his hood got caught in the blade, and was torn slightly .

Spinning round, Akira prepared to launch a left hook, the target however was no longer there. There was no way a normal person could move that fast, even for a wielder of dark magic. Akira needed to analyze the situation. After dodging Three more blind spot attacks attacks, He figured out Aoki no Kage's magic. At this, he jumped into the candlelight.

"What's this, cowering from the fear of the darkness?"

"No, all I did was figure out your technique. You enter into a shadow and appear from your opponents one, making them think you are extremely fast and are always at their blind spots."

"Oh, you figured out the nature of my _**Shadow Travel **_only after four attacks? What gave It away?"

"The key was your name[1], Aoki no Kage. Just when you launch your attack, my shadow, for an instant, turned blue. now that I'm in this spot, you cannot reach me."

"When there is light, there is shadow, even if you are directly under a light source. Look at your feet, there is a small one. Small, but sufficiently large enough for me to jump you. In my terrain, any strategy is useless."

"Who said anything about being In the light source? I just mentioned that you cannot get me in this spot. look at the candles, this one in particular."

looking at the candle above Akira's head, Kage's eyes widened, the flames were white, and there were celestial seals surrounding it, slowly converging into a magic circle. "Searing flames be my sword, Blinding light be my shield; Fire Is thy source, empower the placed with light! _**Ancient seals- Shiro Sekai!**_"

When the chant ended, the magic seals merged together to form a magic circle with a symbolic cross in the centre. Before Kage could respond to the spell, an enlarged copy of the circle flashed on the floor, engulfing the room in white light, where the only shades of black were the outlines of the objects, and people in the room.

"Now you can't use your magic," Akira said with a smirk," Oh and...I do not have any offensive magic so this will be a battle of pure strength."

An enraged Kage decided to draw out his pike and full-out rush Akira. He dodged a linear thrust by pivoting his body anticlockwise. Using the momentum Akira performed a spinning kick, knocking Kage of his feet, sending him flying across the space. With pure speed, Akira ran up behind Kage, Kicking him upwards. He chained the attack to a heel drop after jumping up just above Kage's body. As kage was falling, Akira landed on the ground, standing just behind where he was supposed to fall, "This will be the final blow," When Kage's body was just inches from the ground, Akira, sticking out his knuckles, thrust his first forward and exclaimed, "This is the end! Bone crusher!"[2]

Kage got launched to the edge of the space but got punched so hard that the wall of the space shattered like glass. As the space faded away, giving the normal hues back to the room, Akira walked up to the body of the target. 'oops, looks like I overdid it, he might well be dead…"

* * *

><p>"WHAT! You killed him!"<p>

"Sorry ji-ji, It was a spur of the moment thing. You know as well as I do that back when Mavis was the master, a full force blow from me could level a small building. It's all because I was trapped in the tree for over 90 years that my muscles are weaker," Akira said jokingly trying to ease the mood, but after noticing that this was not going to happen anytime soon, he added with a serious smile, "Well, I tracked Kage down and make sure he could not cause anymore harm...So, am I guaranteed candidacy in the next S-class promotion."

"Well, I will consider It, Fairytail's master brawler, Akira Tenshou. You have my word," The short old man said with a sigh.

"Thank you Master Makarov, I owe you one," Akira waved nonchalantly and left the soundproof room, probably the only most private and secretive room in the new, more marvellous, guild building.

"So, Makarov, what do you think of him?" asked a bubbly voice from the back of the room

"Oh, Master Mavis, I really did not see you there," Makarov chuckled lightly as Mavis' figure started forming from bubbles of light, however his expression turned serious and he said whilst drinking some ale,"If you really want to know the answer to your question, I think he is a good kid, powerful one at that, but there is something off about him, he is hiding something. I can feel it, also there is a strange dark energy looming over him. I think I should keep an eye on him for for slightly longer, at least until he tells me his worries. children like that should share their troubles more."

Smiling from ear to ear, Mavis giggled rather airheadly, "Sorry Makarov, Your rant was too long, I forgot my question."

Makarov gagged and spat out the ale that he was about to down. Choking, wheezing and beating his chest, he facepalmed with his freehand, "Well you were asking what-"

"Hey Makarov, I'm really bored, could you take me to go and eat the crepes two blocks down from here?" Mavis cut him off whilst lying flat on the table and preparing to throw a fit.

Makarov sighed, knowing that there was no other way to get Mavis out of this state unless he did as she said, he got out from his seat behind the desk and prepared to leave to eat crepes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu, don't get so cocky about the Dragon festival rubbish, you couldn't even kill the dragon, let alone that creep from the future..." Gajeel Redfox voice began a rant, wanting to berate Natsu for having a Feast every day after the GMG, however, before he could continue, he was decked in the face by a fist engulfed with flames.<p>

"Sha Upth Sthuphid Gapheel," Natsu Dragneel tried speaking with his mouth full of the turkey, that he was shovelling down his throat, after he punched Gajeel attaining giggles and chuckles from Lucy Heartfilia, and the rest of the gang namely: Levy McGarden the studious introvert; the Strauss siblings, Elfman the beast, Lisanna, and Mira the Demon; Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard; Wendy Marvel the sky dragon slayer; Erza Scarlet; the Raijinshuu comprising of Evergreen, Freud and Bickslow; Juvia of the sea; and Laxus dreyar the lightning dragonslayer.

"Fighting again? You know Ji-Ji is gonna get angry right?"

"Ah Akira! where did you spring from?" Mira gasped in mock surprise, just to humor him.

"Ooora! _**Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"**_ Natsu, after swallowing the turkey, tried launching a surprise attack on Akira, however Akira caught his fist and they started to have a mock battle, With Akira mainly throwing several of his weaker punches and Natsu using Fire coated blows. As if to humor him, Akira let some of the hits connect.

Natsu's pure raw power and vitality sure as hell surpassed that of Kage, but in the end, in terms of Strength in blows, Akira was second to only Makarov. Getting bored Akira slightly more strength in a right jab to the face, Akira sent Natsu flying into the bar counter halfway across the guild hall. Earning him WTF looks from all the others at the table. Well, he was technically only formally introduced to the guild a week after the GMG so even the tenrou team were still were not accustomed to his strength level.

Ignoring the looks that he was getting Akira, as if nothing had transpired, asked, "Hey levy, I need some help with analyzing some Celestial Seals, mind following me for a sec? "

"But I thought those were your speciality, not mine. Besides, you already can read 95 percent of the celestial seals on earth can't you?" Levy protested as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, the chibi is right, you smartass go and do your own self studying," Gajeel sneered as if annoyed by Akira's presence. That always seemed to be the case ever since Akira took over Gajeel's job as the covert ops of the guild. Not that anyone else knew of their random and ridiculously dangerous assignments.

"Well, the writing is similar, but it seems to be paraphrased after combining the sentence structure with that of another one. I'm gonna admit defeat and ask for your help on this one Levy," Akira said admittedly but after receiving an affirmative nod, he mumbled, "Depending on the result...No, I will leave that for later"

Being the only one to hear this, Lucy gave him a pointed stare and said without wanting to get Levy into unnecessary trouble by herself, "If it is so difficult, my spirits might be able to help."

"Thanks a bunch both of you!" He said with a smile, trying to push back thoughts of dangerous repercussions of translating the texts on the familiar chalice.

**That is the end of the first chapter, I hope you readers liked it. Before I move on to clarifying some things, I would like to ask for any pairing suggestions. If you have any, post it in the comments section, It would help a whole lot to hear what pairings you would like to see, and those that would make my writing more fun. Have a nice day, oh and the clarifications are below**

Anyways

[1] Aoki no Kage - the name translates directly to the blue shadow. And thus Akira deduced Kages tecnique based off his name

[2] bone crusher is not a spell, thus it is not in bold or itallics

_Original spells and terminology :_

_Celestial seals- in the Fairyta universe, Celestial magic is used to summon spirits, however the spirits do not come from earthland and thus I decided to give them an ancient language. And due to the lack of an original name, I called it Celestial seals._

_**Ancient seals- fine tuning**__: This is a spell that literally fine tunes the targets raw magic power, and thereby allowing them to cast more complicated magics_

_**Ancient seals- Shiro Sekai :**_ _quite literally translates to white world, it is basically a utility spell used to counter shadow/ dark based magics_


End file.
